


Finding Pidge

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Rescue, Rescue Mission, The title is a parody of Finding Nemo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: Pidge got kidnapped by the Galra so the rest of Team Voltron sets out to rescue her. The only problem is something seems off about her...
Relationships: Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Finding Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a long time ago, around the beginning of VLD I think. It was inspired by a joke with some friends! XD

The Paladins were on a mission to rescue Pidge. How did they end up in that situation? Well that was a long story.

It started when the team had responded to a distress call from a nearby planet. It all seemed completely normal until they had landed and exited their lions, quickly realizing it was a trap set up by the Galra. They quickly retreated but Pidge had ended up captured. They tried their best to get Pidge back but they could only save the green lion itself before the Galra got away. The Galra ships jumped through a portal and closed it before anyone could follow, taking the Green Paladin with them.

Luckily they managed to track the Galra ships and find where Pidge was. Which is why they were currently creeping through the halls of a Galra ship. Keith and Lance were searching the cells on this section of the ship, while Hunk and Shiro were searching the other section of cells. There were a large number of cells, but they were practically all empty. The Red and Blue Paladins were nearing where the two sections of cells meet up. They could see the other two searching down the other hall from where they were. It was starting to look like Pidge wasn't there…

But then they heard a cough from a few cells down. Both paladins rushed forward. Peering in they saw Pidge laying on the cell’s bed, her Paladin armor nowhere to be seen. Instead she wore a Galra prisoner uniform. Lance quickly blasted open the door while Keith called out to the others. 

“We found Pidge!” 

The Black and Yellow Paladins ran over right as the door opened. Lance smirked and posed with his blaster. 

“Check it out guys, I saved Pidge!”

As Pidge slowly walked out of the cell, Hunk launched forward and brought her into a crushing bear hug. 

“PIIIDGEE! AHHH, I MISSED YOU LITTLE BUDDY!”

Pidge didn't return the hug, instead she seemed confused. Shiro was staring at her intensely, like he was trying to remember something. Pidge then spoke, but her voice sounded off. 

“What's...what's a Pidge?”

…….

Everyone froze. There was a snort of laughter behind them, they turned and saw the real Pidge staring out of a cell. 

“I'm offended guys, did you really mistake me for some random alien-”

Pidge’s jaw dropped open when she saw who it was. She froze but then started desperately trying to open the cell door. Everyone was confused.

“Wait Pidge, who exactly is this?” Hunk questioned.

Pidge grinned widely at them. 

“That's Matt, my brother!”

Oh. 

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> ⬇️The conversation that inspired this⬇️
> 
> 😂😂😂 lance brings Matt back and lance is all like "I SAVED PIDGE!" 
> 
> Then Hunk is like "PIIIIDGEE! AH, I MISSED YOU LITTLE BUDDY! *bear hugs matt*"
> 
> Matt is all like "???? Tf is a pidge???"
> 
> And then pidge is just like in the corner with Keith all like "...😰"


End file.
